1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cycles and, more particularly, is concerned with a three-wheeled cycle that can be used by a person for coasting thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-wheeled cycles have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,351, dated Jun. 9, 1998, Soohoo disclosed a multi-track vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,555, dated Mar. 18, 1997, Vidal disclosed an articulated balancer. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,617, dated November 2004, Hayashi disclosed a tricycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,947 to Andrews, et al. dated June 2003, disclosed the steerage of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,174 to Maurer, dated June 2002, disclosed a recumbent tricycle with controlled wheel and body lean. U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,031 to Winchell, dated November 1985, disclosed a cambering vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,325, dated February 1978 to Bright, et al., disclosed a pendulum stabilized, ground vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,914, to Trautwein dated May 3, 1977, a three-wheeled motorcycle was described in which two front wheels are interconnected with a conventional motorcycle frame by a parallelogram configured coupling assembly utilizing a pair of cross members pivotally connecting hubs of the front wheels and pivotally connected to the frame. Foot resting platforms are positioned on either side of the motorcycle, being fixedly connected to one of the cross members in the front and pivotally connected to the motorcycle frame at the rear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,199 to Trautwein dated May 9, 1978, a three-wheeled motorcycle was described in which two front wheels are interconnected with a conventional motorcycle frame by a parallelogram configured coupling assembly utilizing a pair of cross members pivotally connecting hubs of the front wheels and pivotally connected to the frame. Foot resting platforms are positioned on either side of the motorcycle, being fixedly connected to one of the cross members in the front which is pivotally connected to the motorcycle frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,344, dated Sep. 4, 1984, Coil disclosed a three-wheeled vehicle in which the frame of a two-wheeled vehicle is pivotally interconnected with an assembly comprising two laterally positioned, steerable front wheels. In addition to causing the front wheels to turn, the rotational movement of the steering shaft having an integrally constructed spiral track simultaneously causes the frame to tilt by utilizing one end of an arm pivotally connected to the front wheel axle and the other end pivotally connected to tracking means for following the rotatable spiral track.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,469 dated Nov. 25, 1986, to Bourne, Jr. a three-wheeled vehicle was described with a steering mechanism configured and arranged to provide driver-controlled wheel and body lean as the vehicle is making a turn. A cradle is rotatably mounted at the front of the vehicle for rotation about an axis generally longitudinal relative to the body. An axle connected to the cradle is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the cradle and a spindle is pivotally connected to each end of the axle. A wheel is rotatably mounted on each spindle. A tie rod pivotally connected at its ends to the spindles is held in a selected position about the axis of the axle by a tie rod linkage. A coupler rotatably connects the linkage to the body. The linkage is also rotatably connected to the axle for rotation about an axis perpendicular to the axle to move the tie rod laterally. When the linkage is disposed to hold the tie rod forward of the axle, a force causing rotation of the movement of the tie rod laterally produces a conventional turning effect. When the linkage is disposed to hold the tie rod vertically above the axle, movement of the tie rod laterally causes the body to rotate about its connection to the cradle by virtue of the coupler, and causes the wheels to lean, producing simultaneous wheel and body lean. Locating the linkage to hold the tie rod in an intermediate position produces a combined leaning and turning effect.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,857, to Klopfenstein dated Feb. 27, 1990, a three-wheeled vehicle was described with two, steerable front wheels and a driven rear wheel which may be either rider- or motor-powdered, includes steering/coupling linkage disposed adjacent to the lower end of a steering column having a handlebar attached to its upper end. The steering/coupling linkage pivotally couples a forward frame to a rear frame which supports the rider and includes the rear wheel and its means for propulsion. The steering/coupling linkage includes a pivot shaft, a bearing housing and a mechanical connection for leaning the rear frame in the direction of a turn so as to compensate for centrifugal force encountered in turning the vehicle. The mechanical connection causes the rear frame to lean in a controlled relationship to the amount of rotation of the steering shaft, within rotational limits, to emulate the leaning action of a conventional bicycle when making a turn.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,243, to Richards dated Jul. 11, 1995, three-wheeled vehicles were described which has two front wheels and one rear wheel. The front wheels are driven. Both front and rear wheels are steered. A novel steering linkage causes the vehicle to steer with directionally conventional response to a steering input, in that the direction of turning a steering wheel or bar is also the direction in which the vehicle turns. A rear axle assembly provides uncomplicated construction accommodating both the steering and a spring and shock absorber type suspension. In a first embodiment, bodywork covers the front of the vehicle, spanning both front wheels. In a second embodiment, bodywork is extended to envelope substantially the entire vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,351, to SooHoo dated Jun. 9, 1998, a multi-track vehicle was described having a lean drive and locking system which is primarily activated when the direction of the vehicle is changed by steering so as to provide increased stability, rideability and efficiency of operation. The leanable multi-track vehicle has a main chassis for carrying an operator which is supported on at least three wheels which are spaced from each other, at least a pair of the wheels are located transversely to each other with respect to said main chassis. A subframe supports the pair of wheels from the main chassis such that the main chassis may lean with respect to the said subframe and the pair of wheels. A drive system is provided for leaning the main chassis with respect to the subframe, and a locking device is provided which locks the position of the main chassis with respect to the frame or prevents the main chassis from leaning in one direction or the other with respect to the subframe.
While these wheeled cycles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.